Menokeshia
'''Yeokhisia '''is a country found in South East Asia in what used to be Thailand, Laos, Cambodia and Vietnam. The Capital city of '''Malakshyu '''is the most populous city and is found in what used to be Bangkok. In 1808 after witnessing the American Revolutionary success the Vietnamese and Thai come together in hopes of uniting South East Asia. This was achieved fairly quickly as the two nations already had most of the South East. Emperor Gia Long of Vietnam and Chakri of Thailand united to defeat the French armies that held the rest of the south. The French quickly backed out a year later due to there lack of resources in the area leaving the land to the Vietnamese and Thai. The Vietnamese and Thai, inspired by Western Civilization, created a Constitution founded on the American ideas of life and liberty. The King and emperor where quickly thrown out and executed in 1811 as a new Republic was born. The first 5 years of this country were war ridden and poor as China a riegonal power stood strongly against Menokeshia. In 1820 after many revolts Menokeshia struck a deal with the U.S. in which the United States would provide military and economic support in return for the metals of Menoshekia. This deal jumpstarted the economy and allowed for first president Doãn Thanh Huy. The president implemented a Libertarian policy in which the government did nothing with the lives of people and instead focused on building a strong military. The country continued its steady growth but continued to lose friends in the region. The want for a stronger military prescience angered China and Berma. Menokeshia made friends with countries like Japan in the 1860's due to there common hate for China. Menokeshia stayed rather quiet for the next 50 years as domestic issues were more troubling. The country was seeing large inequalities between the rich and poor which angered most of its citizens. The president at the time, Thi Hạo Nhiên, famously said, "We cannot change what this country was founded on for the few poor, This notion that we can turn your life around is ridiculous". His approval rating dropped drastically and many quiet revolutions were beginning to take place. He quickly squashed out these revolutions by not paying for a military that year and paying off all the poor. This would be the last time the countries government was directly involved with the people. During World War 1 the country stayed officially neutral but was passively shipping metals to the Germans. This was the countries main source of income throughout World War 1 and allowed the country to invest more in the Global Market. They continued this strategy until 1942 when the Japanese seized control of Menokshia. The country 'sat tight' and waited out until the end of WW2. The countries economy was crippled but once again the U.S. came to them offering help. This was due to the beginning of the Cold War and the U.S. wanted to stop the continuation of Communism in the east. The country experenced an economic boom with funds coming from the U.S. and the free market working its Magic.